1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acquiring content. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to the automated acquisition of discovered content for a device such as a satellite radio.
2. The Relevant Technology
One of the advantages afforded by technological improvements is the ability to distribute to digital media. High quality digital media can be delivered over various types of networks in relatively short time frames. As a result, many different types of devices have been developed to enjoy of the growing availability of digital media. Examples of portable media devices include, for example, digital audio devices (which include MP3 players), portable CD players, portable DVD players, notebook computers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and the like. Digital media can also be enjoyed on other non-portable devices as well.
In addition to these types of portable devices, digital media can also be received over satellite radio. In satellite radio, satellites are used to broadcast digital radio content to subscribers. Through satellite radio, subscribers can receive high quality, uninterrupted, digital data such as radio over more than one hundred different radio channels. The digital media transmitted over satellite radio can include, by way of example, digital quality music, talk radio, sports, news, weather, and the like. Often, a user of satellite radio has a portable device that is used to receive and ultimately play or perform the digital media.
With media devices such as those mentioned above, a user is likely to discover content that the user would like to own or to copy. In satellite radio, for example, a user experiences new content on many different channels and it is likely that the use may discover a song or a talk show that the user would like to listen to again. Unfortunately, most users do not have any control over what is being delivered over the satellite radio and unless the user secures the rights to the content, the user is left waiting for that content to be played again.
Properly owning or licensing the rights associated with digital media typically requires that the user pay for those rights. Unfortunately, the process of acquiring those rights is often an active process that requires substantial user input. Because the process requires active user participation, it is possible that the revenue generated by the content delivered over satellite radio is not maximized as many users may forget, for example, what the content was called before they can purchase it or they may forego the active process of securing the rights to the content because of the active requirements.
For example, the process of purchasing digital media such as a song typically requires substantial input and interaction from the user. Purchasing a song begins when a user actively visits a website through which digital songs are sold. Once the user has accessed the website, the user has to search for the desired song. Once the song has been found and selected, the user is then required to provide payment information. At this point, the song is typically downloaded to the user.
Further, the process of purchasing digital media often occurs from a personal computer, which means that the purchased song is not yet downloaded to the portable audio device. Additional user input is required to select the purchased song and then transfer the purchased song to the user's portable audio device using appropriate software.
The process of procuring digital media for individual use is a process that can require input from the user at various stages during the purchase process. Because the way in which digital media can be delivered and experienced, there exists a need to facilitate the way in which users can obtain and use the rights to their own copies of the digital media.